onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hiriluk
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Hiluluk (ヒルルク, Hiruruku; "Hiriluk" in the English anime) was a quack doctor from Drum Island, as well as Tony Tony Chopper's father figure. Hiruluk was played by Marc Diraison in the 4kids English dub and Mark Stoddard in the Funimation english version of Unlimited Adventure. History In his early days, Hiruluk was a thief who was diagnosed with a fatal illness. What he believed cured him was the serene vision of a grove of cherry trees. After being cured, he came to believe that there is no disease in the world that cannot be cured. He returned to Drum Island, the island he was born on, to help cure a dire illness. Hiruluk's main dream was to cure the people on the island of their frozen hearts which had formed because of Wapol's selfishness. After Wapol declared any doctor not under his rule to be outlaws, he and Doctor Kureha were the only free doctors left. However, unlike Kureha, Hiruluk ended up doing more damage than good to his patients by accident. He found Chopper one day while traveling home in a blizzard. At first Chopper tried to knock him away, but Hiruluk earned his trust by stripping naked in the cold, showing that he didn't have any weapons or intention of hurting Chopper. From then on, the two slowly formed a sort of father/son relationship, traveling (and in a way terrorizing) the island trying to cure patients and generally resulting in them having to literally run for their lives from angry patients or their associates. after he brought back the amiudake mushroom.]] After one year had passed, Hiruluk reluctantly kicked Chopper out of his house, as he was going to die from a terminal illness (possibly tuberculosis). Hiruluk didn't want his friend to worry about him. After Chopper learned the truth, he went on a journey for an Amiudake mushroom. Sadly, unknown to the reindeer, the mushroom turned out be poisonous; but Hiruluk, who did know this, took it anyway because he was so moved by Chopper's concern from him. (Hiruluk had always called the jolly roger pirate emblem a symbol of vitality, which Chopper took literally, not realizing that the crossbones symbol in the medicine book he read meant that the mushroom was poisonous.) Afterward, Hiruluk heard news that Wapol's personal 20 doctors, the Isshi-20, were sick and rushed to the castle, only to find out it was a trap by Wapol to draw Hiruluk out and kill him. He thanked Chopper for a wonderful life just as Chopper was about to reach the castle. Hiruluk realized that his life would soon end and so, too, would his country if nothing was done about Wapol. Hiruluk truly believed that his country would be healed in time and his death would not be in vain. Thus with clear and hopeful eyes, and so as not to die from the poisonous medicine Chopper had made, he drank one of his own failed medicines and was blown up in an explosive blast. Merchandise He was issued alongside Chopper in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Hiruluk is currently ranked the 39th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 *His name presumably comes from the German word "chirurg", meaning "surgeon". *The shape of Hiruluk's head is modeled after a medical cross.SBS - Manga Volume 19, Chapter 168 - What is the "X" on Chopper's hat? *During the sequence when Hiluluk commits suicide in the anime, a musical chorus of Ave Maria, is played as he confronts Wapol and his entourage''One Piece Anime'' - Episode 86, The classical song Ellens dritter Gesang is played as Hiluluk commits suicide. References External Links *Quackery - Wikipedia article about what Hiluluk was doing instead of practicing actual medicine *Hail Mary - Wikipedia article about the chorus song, also known as Ave Maria, played during Hiluluk's suicide in the anime Hiluluk Hiluluk Hiluluk Hiluluk Hiluluk